CNP
Note: All information on this page is abridged as this Wiki focuses on "Fictional TV Stations" canon. To see more information of CNP in relation to the network itself, please visit CNP on the CNP wikia. '''CNP (an initialism on the network's owners C'onsolidated Broadcasting System, '''N'ewsounds Broadcasting Network and 'P'eople's Broadcasting Services) is a Filipino commercial independent television network that is the television counterpart to Bombo Radyo Philippines, a company that is owned by Florete Group of Companies along with Star FM. The network is headquartered in Makati City, with television studios in additional offices and production facilities in 25 major cities including Baguio (PBS's house), Iloilo (CBS's house), Cebu, Tacloban, Zamboanga, Davao, and General Santos (NBN's house). Since its 20th anniversary in 2001, CNP was nicknamed as '"The ''Kaagapay Network", a Filipino word which means parallel, signaling its similarities with other networks in some of its programs and/or their genres as well as original programming, and was launching in 1986 as a result of the merger of the three networks' operations and it is the number 1 independent television network in Southeast Asia. The flagship television station is DZCP-TV Channel 54. The network operates across the Philippine archipelago through its CBS, NBN and PBS-owned CNP Regional division which controls over 50 television stations. History It all started with the Television-Radio Independency Act of 1981, which took place three days after the repealing of Martial Law, designed to break the quintopoly on television held by major networks BBC, MBS, GMA, RPN and IBC. The act persuaded the Florete Group of Companies to join the Kapisanan ng Malayang Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KMBP) to award the frequency. Prior to the ammendment of the act, the Florete Group was down-hearted because they wanted to expand its operations to television that touched the hearts of many Filipinos. So with local stations from Baguio, Iloilo and General Santos, along with the awarded franchises based there, the PBS, CBS and NBN are determined to merge and start the relaunch of DWBP-TV Channel 32 in Baguio, DYII-TV Channel 24 in Iloilo and DXNE-TV Channel 40 in General Santos on January 19, March 2 and April 12 in 1981, respectively, making them three of the first post-Martial Law TV stations in the country. All of which are considered as independent stations serving as their flagship stations. Later that same day, secondary NBN flagship DXNB-TV Channel 56 in Davao was launched, and became a CBS affiliate two years later. More than two weeks later on April 28, secondary CBS flagship DYMF-TV Channel 49 was launched in Cebu and became a PBS affiliate four years after. Following these launches, the CIBP awarded more franchises until the whole country was covered with almost 20 regional stations, all launched by 1984. Move to Makati and merger During the height of EDSA Revolution in 1986, CBS, NBN, PBS did a deal to merge and launch its flagship station in Metro Manila and formed the CNP Television Network. Following those changes, CNP as a network began to consolidate their expansion. By 2004, the three networks were officially merged under the umbrella of Florete Group which had become major player for its fast expansion. That same year, the three merged to form CNP Inc. with the subsequent acquisitions of Western Broadcasting, the Mindoro and Palawan franchise, in 1998; Mid-South Broadcasting, the Cotabato City franchise and Sapolo'go Pito Broadcasting, the Marawi franchise, both in 2004; and South Seas Television, the franchise for Sulu and Tawi-Tawi, in 2007. Sale To Berfield/Willis On January 1, 2017, Bombo Radyo Phillipines sold CNP to Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation and QTV Inc. On April 13, 2017, QTV Inc. closed, and the only owner is Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. Involvement in Politics In 2007, some members of the staff and management of CNP (including Ormoc affiliate DYOC-TV) endorsed the senatorial bet Richard Gomez and even joined the Volunteers for Goma, but then he lost. On May 28, 2009, CNP became the first exclusive commercial television network to broadcast the joint National Council of Lakas-CMD and Kabalikat ng Malayang Pilipino (Kampi) at the Manila Hotel, in cooperation with NBN-4 (now PTV) and IBC-13. Nearly six months later on November 19, CNP and NBN joined forces as they covered the Lakas-Kampi-CMD Nationcal Convention at the PICC Reception Hall in Pasay City. In 2013, CNP became one of the first media companies to endorse and support the senatorial bid of famous actress and Parañaque councilor Alma Moreno. In April 2016, CNP is the first and only cmmercial TV station to broadcast the full special coverage of the Lakas-CMD plenary session at the Manila Golf Club, a few miles away from the CNP/Bombo Radyo/Star FM building, which adopted outgoing Senator Ferdinand "Bongbong" Marcos, Jr. as the party's official vice presidential candidate. Later that same year, CNP again endorsed Richard Gomez. This time, for mayor of Ormoc, where he won. It is unknown how and why this network endorsed the presidential bet of Davao City Mayor Rodrigo Duterte. Global Politics On October 23, 2012, CNP became the first foreign broadcast company to broadcast special coverage of the 2012 Free and Equal Presidential Debate live from the Hilton Chicago on Michigan Avenue. Sale to NBS and merger On December 14, 2017, after rumors of such a sale, NBSWorld Corporation announced its intent to acquire CNP Corporation for ₱1.5 billion after the spin-off of certain businesses, pending regulatory approval. CNP owner Berfield-Willis Broadcast Corporation released a statement that the sale was expected to be completed by late-2019. Under the terms of the deal, CNP Corporation will spin off an entity that was initially being referred to as "New CNP", consisting of CNP Sports, CNP Business, and NBS will acquire the remainder of CNP. This will include key entertainment assets such as its television, radio, talent arm and its subsidiaries; a stake in CNP+. NBS will lease the new state-of-the-art studios and backlot of CNP in Parañaque City, Metro Manila for ten years. The proposed transaction has raised antitrust issues, due to concerns that it could lead to a tangible loss in competition in the television, film, and sports broadcasting industries. Several legal experts and industry analysts have expressed the opinion that the transaction is likely to receive regulatory approval, but would be scrutinized by regulators. In February 2018, Economic Edge reported Trinome Media, the owner of ENetwork, was considering a counter-offer. Despite initially bidding ₱2 billion earlier, CNP had rejected Trinome's offer due to the possibility of antitrust concerns. On June 4, 2018, it was reported that Trinome was preparing to make an unsolicited, all-cash counteroffer to acquire the CNP's assets NBS has offered to purchase. Trinome confirmed on August 29, 2018 that it was "considering, and is in advanced stages of preparing, an offer for the businesses that CNP has agreed to sell to NBS. A stockholder vote on the sale was scheduled for special stockholder meetings by CNP and NBS on October 23, 2018, at the Pinagbuklod Media Center and 196Nations respectively, although CNP warned that it might "postpone or adjourn" the meeting if Trinome were to follow through with its intent to make a counter-offer. It was also reported that NBS was preparing an all-cash offer of its own to counter Trinome's bid. On November 10, 2018, the day that Trinome officially announced a ₱2.5 billion counter-offer to acquire the CNP's assets NBS had offered to purchase. However, on November 17, 2018, NBS agreed to increase its bid to a ₱3 billion cash-and-stock offer. CNP agreed to the new offer. Antitrust issues The proposed purchase was given antitrust approval by the National Telecommunications Commission and Department of Justice on June 27, 2018, under the condition that NBS divest 40% of CNP's sports network. The networks could either be divested to third-parties, or retained by "New CNP". On December 16, 2018, Trinome announced it was dropping its bid for CNP in order to focus on its partnership for GamerCraft Broadcast Group and its impending bid for the rumored 20 VGC stations. On January 7, 2018, it was reported that CNP and NBS stockholders had "overwhelmingly" approved the proposed purchase. The acquisition was expected to be completed by late March 2019, after remaining regulatory approvals are granted in China and the European Union. In November 2018, it was reported that the new, post-merger organizational structure of "New CNP" would be implemented by January 1, 2019, ahead of the closure of the NBS sale (which was still expected to occur within March). On November 6, 2018, the European Commission approved the sale, pursuant to the divestment of Pacifica-Europa Networks properties in Europe deemed to overlap with those of CNP. At a shareholders' meeting the following week, it was revealed that the new company would simply be known as "CNP-BW". On November 19, 2018, the deal was approved unconditionally by Chinese regulators. On January 31, 2019, Berfield-Willis Broadcast Corporation filed the registration statement for "New CNP", under the name Consolidated-Newsounds-People Inc., with the Philippine Securities and Exchange Commission. In an SEC filing, CoNePeo stated that it did not intend to bid for its former regional networks. On October 12, 2019, NBS officially announced that the sale would be completed on October 23, 2019. On October 22, 2019, the spin-off of CNP from BW Broadcast Corporation named CoNePe Network from Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation was completed in preparation for final consummation of the sale. The next day, the acquisition of CNP by NBS was completed. Gallery CBS (Consolidated).png|CBS TV Logo (1981-1986) NBN (Newsounds).png|NBN TV Logo (1981-1986) PBS (People's).png|PBS TV Logo (1981-1986) CNP_1986.png|CNP "tamaraw" logo (1986-1991) CNP_1991.png|CNP logo (1991-1996) CNP_logo_(Baybayin).png|CNP Special logo for Buwan ng Wikang Pambansa (1991-1996, 2009-2011) CNP Logo (1996).png|CNP Logo (1996-2009) CNP Letterless Logo (1996).png|CNP Special Logo for Holy Week (1996-2009) and Centennial Year (1998-1999) 100thanniversarycnp.png|Centennial Anniversary logo (1998) CNP Eid-ul-Fitr Logo (1996).png|CNP Special Logo for Eid-ul-Fitr (1996-2009) CNP.png|CNP logo (2009-2011) LKCMDNationalConvention.png Lakas-Kampi National Convention.png CNP 2011.svg|Former logo (2011-2017) CNP 2011 Baybayin.svg|CNP Special logo for Buwan ng Wikang Pambansa (2011-present) CNP on-screen bug.png|CNP on screen-bug Fullsizerender.jpg|Part of the CNP Special Coverage in the MGC (2016) 20161212 214459.jpg Screenshot 2016-12-08-15-16-01.png CNP17.png|Current logo (2017-present) Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Philippines Category:San Juan (Philippines) Category:Makati Category:Florete Group Category:Independent Stations Category:Independent stations Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:CNP Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation Category:QTV Inc.